


Брошь

by NotMyProblem



Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [3]
Category: ['Hunter x Hunter', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154498
Kudos: 5





	Брошь

***

Босые ноги мягко ступают по холодной плитке. Неприлично длинный коридор наконец заканчивается. За поворотом опасность, Иллуми чувствует это всем своим телом, и напряжение электрическим разрядом пронзает его. Там кто-то есть, причем, судя по тишине, это не хозяин дома. Насторожившись, Иллуми рывком влетает в зал.

— Какие люди! — приветствует его знакомый голос.

В центре зала, лицом к Иллуми, стоит Хисока. Старый знакомый, постоянно появляющийся из ниоткуда то тут, то там на пути Иллуми. Он вечно мешается под ногами, вечно все портит. Иллуми должен был убрать этого мужчину, это был его заказ, и он сделал бы это куда чище, не оставив всех этих луж крови. Неясно, чем Хисока руководствуется, но он всегда оставляет за собой бардак. Может быть, поэтому он и не работает наемным убийцей, как Иллуми: с таким отношением никто ему не доверится.

— Можешь забирать, мне он больше не нужен, — говорит Хисока, указывая на тело.

Иллуми молча фотографирует труп и забирает несколько доказательств. Будет стыдно звать это месиво своей работой, и он никогда не признает авторство после того, как получит деньги. Только бы не разлетелись слухи…

— Где брошь? — наконец спрашивает он, обыскивая тело.

— У меня. Нужна? — спрашивает Хисока, с легкой усмешкой вынимая предмет из кармана. — Отбери.

Дважды Иллуми просить не нужно. Он в миг сокращает расстояние и пантерой кидается на противника, не давая тому времени на подготовку. Оба тела валятся на пол и перекатываются по нему несколько раз, создавая грохот, но уже некому на него реагировать. Хисока, оказавшись прижатым спиной к полу, стонет (явно не от боли) и поднимает руки в знак поражения. Одним движением Иллуми выхватывает блестящий предмет из руки смеющегося Хисоки и, наслаждаясь победой, поднимается с холодной плитки. Ему поддавались, очевидно. Это даже не было похоже на драку. Скорее на заигрывания, и Иллуми с удивлением обнаруживает, что он вовсе не против.

— Зачем он тебе понадобился? — спрашивает он, взмахом указывая на тело.

— Руки распускал без разрешения, — непринужденно отвечает Хисока.

— Ясно.

— Ну, раз уж мы здесь, не хочешь поужинать? — предлагает Хисока, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я плачу.

Недолго думая, Иллуми соглашается. Их с Хисокой едва ли что-то связывает, но Иллуми никогда не испытывал к нему достаточной неприязни, чтобы отказаться от бесплатного ужина. Да и Хисока действительно красив, если говорить честно. Иллуми нравятся его широкие бедра и сильные руки, нравится лицо, вечно покрытое гримом, и губы, растянутые в усмешке. К тому же, зная вкусы Хисоки, он предлагает один из лучших ресторанов в городе. Он любит прожигать деньги с размахом, и Иллуми не против стать графой в чеке.

***

— Курение в постели регулярно приводит к пожарам, — сообщает Хисока, размашисто потягиваясь.

Его тело прикрыто лишь перекинутой через бедра простыней, на коже алеют следы от зубов и ногтей. Иллуми даже не пытается скрыть, что любуется. Толку-то? Они уже переспали. Сам он сидит, согнув ноги в коленях, в белье и футболке, потому что из открытого окна дует прохладный ветер.

— Если мы умрем, никто ничего не потеряет, — отвечает Иллуми.

Он поджигает сигарету и затягивается. Хисока согласно хмыкает и кладет голову на плечо Иллуми, что кажется последнему излишней фамильярностью. Но, честно говоря, ему даже приятно, когда чужие руки смыкаются на его животе и прижимают к себе.

— Мне давно так хорошо не было, — тянет Хисока на ухо Иллуми. — Я с радостью повторю, стоит тебе предложить.

Иллуми молча выдыхает дым, разглядывая огни города за панорамным окном. Ткань футболки липнет к мокрой от пота коже в некоторых местах. Холодно. Только спину греет разгоряченное тело Хисоки.

— Ты знаешь мой номер, — говорит наконец Иллуми, и Хисока отбирает у него сигарету, чтобы затянуться.

— Я ведь каждый день писать стану, — мурлычет он.

— Раз в неделю. Меня устроит раз в неделю.

— Лучше, чем все, на что я смел надеяться, — мурлычет Хисока.


End file.
